Memories
by BubblyMissie
Summary: John Allardyce, Pyro, Remembers the one woman he was fully in love with and regrets leaving. PyroOC first Xmen fanfic pls review, it will help me for future chapters. Overlaps X2 through X3
1. Enter: Rosie The Love of Johns Life

This is my Pyro fanfic, promised to a friend and finally started, though I am sure that he will never get around to reading it lol… So that it why I am looking to you all to comment on it and help me to improve

Note: I have not read the X-Men series in ages and my memory doesn't go very far back any more so bare with me; I may change things a little.

Synopsis: John Allardyce (Pyro) Remembers the one woman he was fully in love with and regrets leaving. Pyro/OC- first X-men fanfic pls comment

Disclaimer: the only things in this that belong to me are Rosie and the plot line… and the words.. otherwise, thy pen runneth over with the characters of others which I love too much!

_She was sitting there_

_Tears pouring down her face_

_Her body raked with the fear, anger and sadness that filled her heart._

John woke with a start, sweat covering his body, breathing hard. He didn't know quite what he had been thinking when he agreed to join forces with Eric Lenhnsherr. He had a beautiful girl waiting for him at the X-complex and now, it haunted him to know that she would be torn apart, not knowing where he was, or why he vanished, or even if he was still alive.

"Rosie," he whispered into the still air of his room. Reaching over to his nightstand, he flipped on the light, sending a dim cast of light over the room, showing the few belongings he had inherited from his newfound position as Magneto's right hand man.

A dresser- filed with clothing that he was bound to wear one day in the near future.

A desk- covered with papers, each sheet covered with words of pain and regret that he felt for leaving her back there.

And then the nightstand, a clock, a lamp, and a contraption that creates fire with the flip of the wrist, all lying on top.

John shook his head as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. He ran his fingers through his hair as he stole a glance at the clock.

"Damnit," he said, slamming his hands onto his pillow," Two Fucking O'clock." He woke at the same time every morning for the past two weeks, maybe it was the instinct that took in after the X-complex had been under attack, maybe it was just the fear that he would oversleep and miss something important.

He longed more than anything to go back to the complex, just to see her, to let her know he was fine, alive, working for a greater cause. He flipped off the light and fell back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling.

_She was there, just entered the classroom. It was a new face, one that instantly stunned every male in the room, with the exception of Bobby Drake, who looked at her like he knew her. It was Literature- Professor Scott Summers had taken over the class for a short while. He had looked up- stunned at the sudden silence of the classroom- something that rarely occurred, even when he was teaching._

"_Come on up here," he said, a smile on his face as he waved her up._

_Her piercing blue eyes were visible form across the rom, and he long raven hair flowed behind her as she walked to the front of the room. She handed the paper to Scott, her hand moving as gracefully as a dancer as she transferred the paper._

_Scott smiled," Welcome to the school Miss Rosalee Dom-"He sputtered with the last name having trouble pronouncing it._

"_Domolohov.. or Dom-al-a-hov," she said with a smile, her sweet and smooth voice flowing like velvet," A lot of people have trouble with it, and just call me Rosie." her voice his a slight Russian accent._

"_German?"_

"_Russian."_

"_Ahh," Scott shook his head and looked at Peter- a taller well built boy with enough strength that an elephant would look weak compared to him," Seems to be the new trend, Why don't you take the empty seat there," he pointed over towards John, and behind Peter," You should find all that you need for this class in the desk, and incase you weren't told, the rest of your books will be in your room. John will be sure to help you." Scott glared in the direction of John who was nodding like an idiot with a huge smile on his face and his lighter in his hand._

_Rosie smiled and softly said," Thank you," then made her way to the desk and sat down._

"_I'm John," John said in an idiotic tone, the voices of the other students starting uo again._

"_Rosie- pleased to meet you." She said with a sift smile," What are we working on?"_

"_No one ever works in this class… But if you insist…" He said with a smile," We are reading 1984 and are..." John flipped through the pages,"… somewhere in the book."_

_Rosie nodded and chuckled, though it had been no great help to her," Thanks," _

_Peter turned around and spoke Russian,_" Hello"

_Rosie let out a sigh of relief and in a giggle replied,_" Hello- Domolohov, you?"

"Rasputin."

"Ahh, a bit of relief there- same status, I don't know why I worry about it still."_ Rosie shrugged._

"Same here. Moscow- you?"

"St. Petersburg- relocated to Moscow when I was 4 then came here about 4 years ago."

"_Very, very pleased to meet you," Peter said, switching over to English, taking her hand and kissing the back of it._

"_Pleased to meet you too." She replied, catching the glare that John was giving Peter," Umm, John," she said, her voice soft and innocent," Would you mind helping me get caught up after class?"_

_John smiled," Totally."_

_Rosie nodded and pulled the book out of the desk as John sat back with a smile on his face and a feeling of utter happiness._

"She was always so sweet," John said softly to himself, staring up at the ceiling, his whole body practically aching to be near the love of his life. He didn't even know if she loved him anymore, if she would ever forgive him for what he did- how he ran off- how, when the complex was invaded, how ran off to help Marie and Bobby and didn't even give a 2nd thought to her. He would regret that for the rest of his life.

John flipped over in bed, closing his eyes.


	2. The Intrusion

Okay, so it took me a few days more than I expected to get the next chapter up. Please don't be shy to comment, it only helps me make it better!

Rosie...

She was 5'9"…maybe 3 or 4 inches shorter than her boyfriends, yet tall enough to be a dancer. Her name was Rosalee Domolohov, age: 18. Passions: Literature, theater, dance, and an obsession with watching fire.

She sat in the empty ballroom of the X-complex- a room that was usually set aside for all school functions. She managed to get the key from Scott, when he haphazardly (or perhaps purposely) left it on his desk.

The room, to her, looked like that of a ballroom with a huge dance floor in the middle. Staring at it, she could recall every step she had made the night before it all happened… Before the invasion; before the kidnapping of her boyfriend.

A tear slipped from her eye as she stepped onto the hardwood floor. The toe of her shoe making a soft tap on the ground. Soon, the music of ages past filled her head, as she rhythmically performed the ballroom dance that she and choreographed to go with it. In the darkness of the room she imagined that there were people all around, watching her and her partner glide gracefully across the floor. She didn't even notice when someone stepped into the room, onto the corner of the floor. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be gliding faster and faster until she stopped, sinking to the floor sobbing.

"Why," she said lightly, her voice revealing even more of a Russian accent than she would normally allow showing. Her face sunk to her thigh and she sat there sobbing.

"Rosie," the voice said- definitely Scott," Things all happen for a reason though."

Rosie's head shot up, she hadn't realized that she wasn't alone," I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be in here."

"No worries, as a matter of fact, it was Professor Xavier's idea for me to leave the keys in a place where you could get to them easily, so you would have a chance to… well… he knew that this is what you needed."

Rosie stood up, shaking her head," I need to take up dancing with a partner- you don't understand how hard it is to lose your best friend… your dance partner to some god-damned kidnappers."

"Who told you that John was kidnapped?" Scott said, moving over to a table and sat down on one of the chairs," Sit down,"

Rosie moved over to the chair and sat down," Bobby told me that… He told me that Magneto and that blue chick kidnapped John."

"Bobby lied… Rosie, I hate to break it to you, but he just left… with Magneto and Mystique. Logan had scented it out after we got out of the building and mentioned it on the plane."

Rosie's face turned bright red with fury.

"Rosie, I am sure that you never even crossed his mind."

"Oh, I can almost guarantee it," she said, spite filling her voice. "God, how could I have been so stupid." She buried her face in her hands.

Scott rested his hand on the back of her head and stroked her hair," You weren't stupid, darling, he was. Don't blame yourself for his idiocy."

"How can I not though, I mean it's not just that, it's the fact that I allowed myself to believe the he actually cared for me… cared about me. It was stupid of me to do that- I allow myself to get attached to people who could care less about me." Rosie looked up at Scott," I'm sorry, I shouldn't be spilling my heart out to you."

"Don't worry about it, I really don't mind. Tell me what happened that night."

Rosie nodded then recited it as she saw it from her memory, a memory she had replay in her mind every night:

_She was standing there in the ballroom; those were the days when the rooms were unlocked. It was 3 in the morning; she's had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach most of the night. Bobby had just left the room- the two of them having finished fighting about how his brother, Ronny, would react if he found out they were mutants. Bobby took the _"He'll do nothing," _stance while Rosie, as always took the _"He'll flip out and do something stupid," _position. _

_Rosie had made the most convincing argument judged by the way that Bobby stormed out- most likely heading to the kitchen to pig out on ice cream. Rosie danced around the floor for a few minutes before she heard a rumbling outside. Figuring it was a thunderstorm, and not being exactly amused by them, she headed out of the room, patting Tommy, in front of the TV, on the head saying," Hey kiddo." Then proceeding to the room she shared with Jubilation Lee._

_It only took her a few minutes after she had lain down in bed to grasp what was really occurring. She had heard the clomping of combat boots down the halls, and the voices of a man yelling a command. Jubilee's eyes had since opened and she was sitting straight up in bed, a frightened look on her face. All hell broke loose when Siryn yelled. Both of them clamped their hands over their ears and darted into the hall. Rosie saw John dart out of his and Bobby's room and she yelled after him," John!"_

_John turned around and smiled," Get the little ones out, I have to do something else," Rosie let out a gasp of exasperation as John charged off. Pete had darted from Siryn and Kitty's room, holding Siryn who was still screaming. Peter looked at Rosie and mouthed," Where to?"_

"_The escape route," she mouthed back then looked around at all the panic and darted towards the tunnel, urging the other kids to follow her. They got on what seemed to be a clear path when military men came pummeling thought the window, right after the turn they needed to get to the tunnel._

_Logan seemed to appear from nowhere, growing, turning his head slightly to speak to the stunned group of children," Go, get as far away as you can." Logan said then turned back._

_They filed around the corner headed to the tunnel, Tommy, the little boy who had been watching TV earlier that night, had tugged on Rosie's shirt and she lifted his up to carry him, walking bristly into the tunnel, not looking back._

"I should have looked back, I heard John's voice, I could have convinced him to come with." Rosie said, her arms wrapped around herself, trying to stay calm.

"You wanted to keep the young ones safe. Rosie, it's time to move on," he looked at her with a purely sympathetic look on his face.

"I suppose you're right, I just don't know if I can."

"You can, I promise… Here come with me," Scott said, standing up, grabbing Rosie's hand and pulling her with to a stereo where he hit play, and the music lightly filled the room. He led her onto the dance floor and they floated across the wooden planks.

When the music finally ended, Rosie spoke," You are an amazing dancer."

"Well, believe it or not, professors can dance, too… Well some of us." He laughed a little," Are you still planning on teaching here next year?"

Rosie nodded," Yeah, I'm looking forward to it, too."

Scott walked over and turned off the music then walked over to Rosie and grabbed her hand," After you graduate… would you like to go out on a date?"


	3. Chapter 3

Please comment, I could use your help… thanks

John

"_Thanks for all your help," she said, a smile spreading across her face._

_John let out a laugh," It's really no problem- I should probably be thanking you for your help though- I actually understand it." John flipped the lighter in his hand as always._

"_I am glad that we both gained something from this," Rosie sat back on the chair, they were outside, sitting at a patio table," Why do you insist on flipping that thing, it gets annoying."_

_John shrugged," Habit… watch." He flipped open the lighter and made the flame turn into what looked like a bunch of prancing ponies._

"_Spiffy," Rosie replied, only showing partial amusement._

_John closed the lighter," And what can you do?"_

"_Which one?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I have multiple powers."_

"_How'd that happen?"_

"_It's been thought, and proven in many cases, that when multiples are born, the more multiple powers there are- such as triplets, quads, and septuplets. One of the children in that group is most likely than the rest to be born with the mutant gene and is more likely to develop more than one mutant ability."_

"_Really?" John said, ceasing the flipping of the lighter._

"_Yep… I am a triplet- the youngest of the three. My two brothers never ever showed any signs and then there is me. Luckily neither of them ever noticed it."_

"_What can you do?"_

_Rosie put out her palm, facing John, and the lighter flew out of Johns hand into Rosie's._

"_Hey… That was my… You can… That's awesome!"_

_Rosie nodded," the other one that I can show, I am still working on fully grasping… Its basically where I can- in my view- slow down everything around me- To all of you It would seem that I would be going in hyper speed." She looked around and spotted Bobby Drake, whom she hand known for quite some time before she came to the school. "Take Bobby for example… See how his pants are up? Now." Bobby's pants fell, yet Rosie appeared to stay in the same spot," Now they're not." Rosie looked over Bobby and yelled," Hey Bobby- Nice boxers." She said, a huge grin on her face, as if she had been waiting years to be able to do that._

_Bobby scowled then charged after Rosie who was running ahead of him. She darted into the open field bit Bobby, who was right behind, tackled her to the ground and began ticking her._

_John hand followed as well as Peter. Scott and Ororo also appeared. Peter pulled the two apart, holding them at opposite sides of him._

"_Bobby Drake… You should know better than that," Ororo said, then looked at Rosie," What started this all?"_

"_I was just getting back at him for the years of torture that he put me through when I was little," Rosie said indignantly._

"_She pulled down my pants!" Bobby yelled, everyone- even the professors- laughed._

_Scott shook his head," It seems just like childish behavior though well deserved- you two just get over it and move on… Miss Domolohov, if you get a chance, I would very much like to speak to you, preferably by the end of class tomorrow."_

_Rosie nodded," Of course." _

_Everyone kind of cleared out from there, Ororo walking away with Bobby, shaking her head and chiding him. Scott walked away as well, chuckling._

_John walked over to Rosie, a sympathetic look on his face," Are you alright?" He asked, noticing a smudge of dirt on her face._

"_Yeah, the bastard is always like that, he can't take a damn joke." She said as she brushed her long hair out of her face._

_John walked closer to Rosie and looked her in the eyes," He has a bad temper." He brushed a smudge of dirt off of her chin, immediately entranced by her lips. Not even knowing he was doing it, he bent forward and caught her lips with his, planting a kiss, full of meaning, on her lips. As soon as he realized what he was doing, he pulled back._

_Rosie's hands caught John's head as he muttered," I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be" she whispered in a goggle then pulled his face down to hers. Her eyes twitched and then she kissed him back._

_It seemed like forever that it lasted, time had literally stopped when the two finally separated. John looked around everything but he and Rosie were at standstill._

"_This is what you can do?"_

"_Yeah."_

_John pondered it over, nodding his head," Cool… Hey- can I make dinner for you sometime… Just you and I?"_

_Rosie smiled and blushed," That would be lovely."_

_John pecked her on the cheek as her eyes twitched and then the world around them began to move again._


	4. Chapter 4

Rosalee Anne Domolohov- a "no shit" type of girl- she won't give it and more importantly, she won't take it. But when a teacher, one she likes a lot, asks her out, she is stunned. She stood there, looking at Schoo," I really don't know, it would be a bit awkward, wouldn't it?"

"Only as awkward as you would allow it to be." Scott said, his voice full of hope.

Rosie shook her head," Scott," she said, trying to get to a more personal level," You know I like you… That is blatantly obvious, but this is something that I really need to think about." Rosie left the room, and headed to hers and Jube's patting Tommy on the head as she passed by, saying," Goodnight, kiddo."

She plopped down in bed, pulling the covers over herself, closing her eyes, letting the thoughts fill her head.

_When she and John had their first fight, over the remote control in the TV room._

_When they went out and set pieces of paper on fire outside of the dorms._

_The time they snuck out of the mansion and headed to New York, only to be busted by Ororo._

_When she had managed to talk John into going to the opening day showing of Pirates of the Caribbean- in costume._

It was too painful for her to deal with. So many things that she remembers, but a feeling that she would never get a chance to deal with them a gain. A feeling that she would never want to deal with them again.

AN- Okay, sorry this is a bit of a short one, the memory I had didn't work with what more of the story I have written, Plus I have just been really exhausted lately. Sorry.

More soon.


	5. Chapter 5

They all sat around a circular wooden table. John across from magneto and other various members of the brotherhood in between them. Mystique had since been gone, or "cured". Magneto was speaking of an attack of "Grand Magnitude". They had just picked up "signals" of a stronger mutant, a level 5, if not more, near Alkali Lake. It was at that point when he had completely zoned out.

_He was watching Rosie and Bobby play Frisbee on the front lawn. It was the middle of the summer yet the grass had a thick coating of ice on it- bobby's idea of a challenging game._

_Rosie kept appearing with the Frisbee when not even a second before Bobby had it._

_That was the way these nasty little mutant games went._

_Finally after letting the game go that way for 15 minutes, Rosie tossed the Frisbee off of the ice, sliding towards Bobby, wrapping her arms around him, sending the two of them spinning into circles, laughing. She twirled the two of them to the ice's edge and looked over to John and laughed out a sentence," John- John, come up here, this is so much fun."_

_John raised his eyebrows. The cold wasn't exactly his thing. Bobby himself was trying to get Rogue up, but she too was declining. John briefly glanced at Rogue who nodded and he turned back, lit his lighter and sent a flame to the ice, causing it to melt instantly into a huge puddle._

_Bobby and Rosie fell to the ground, Rosie on top of Bobby. They were laughing hysterically, both of them sopping wet._

_Rosie hopped up after a second of laughing and walked over to John, sitting on his lap causing the water to seep into his clothes. She hugged him then kissed him._

"_You're so mean," she teased, poking him in the side, pausing for a second, as if considering her wording," But I love you anyway."_

_John laughed," Well, I guess I love you too." He kissed her back, adding a little more passion to it than he normally shared._

_Rosie pulled away a moment later, smiling and blusheing," Wow… that was amazing," she giggled._

_John smiled, whistering to Rosie," Its cause you looked so damn hot out there."_

_Rosie pushed John's chest teasingly," Thanks for noticing." She leaned in and kissed him again._

"_I'm glad you came here, I don't know what I'd do without you."_

"John, do you plan on listening or just spacing out the whole time… Because as of right now, I am seriously considering replacing you," Magneto said from his place, his voice stern, shaking John out of his thoughts.

"Sorry sir, just have a lot on my mind right now that I am trying to figure out."

Magneto nodded," Figure it out on your own time."

"Yes sir, sorry about that."

"Now that we have everyone's full attention- we have found a mutant- Level 5, possibly higher. We plan on recruiting her… After that, we plan on taking care of the cure for good…"


	6. Chapter 6

THIS STARTS INTO X-MEN 3 MASSIVELY, BIG SPOILERS IN THIS

He was gone… Dead… Everyone knew about it. The announcement was made by Professor Xavier that morning. There were a few who seemed to be in a state of disbelief- as if they really didn't want to accept that he was gone.

Rosie sat in her lone seat in Literature, staring out the window. Class had since been long dismissed. She hadn't noticed though. Ororo sat down on the chair next to her and took Rosie's hand. "There are many times when we all need to move on for the greater good of those around us. All of us hurt, he wouldn't want you to linger on it though."

"I just found out this morning… But I knew… I saw it… I thought it was a dream." Rosie said in a monotone voice, tears slipping down her cheek.

Ororo gave Rosie a confused look." What do you mean?"

Rosie replied, her voice even softer," He was there…Scott… Alkali Lake," Professor Xavier came into the room, listening closely," Jean was there, she told Scott to take off his glasses, and he did, but she put protective lenses into his eyes… They kissed but she did something… I don't know what thought…" Rosie stopped. She stared out of the window," I didn't want to believe it… I couldn't believe it… I saw him leave, he wouldn't stop to talk, and maybe if he stopped or I made him stop, this wouldn't have happened."

Xavier came close to her side," You can't blame yourself. This was a warning, Rosie, you couldn't have stopped it, had you done so you would have been changing the course of history, and the repercussions that Scott had received, would have fallen upon you," Xavier's hand came to rest on Rosie's shoulder as a gesture of condolence," Child, you have much to learn in such a little amount of time."

Rosie looked to Xavier, a bit startled, recognizing the voice," You… You won't be able to…"

Xavier shushed her," I know, and I know that you know. Don't fear, I am confident that you will learn. I am cinfident that all thise around you, who are able to will teach you. You are a very special child, you have very special abilities, and you will learn to control them, it will just take time and patience. Ororo, would you excuse us for a moment?"

"Of course," Ororo said then got up and headed out.

"You and Scott had a special relationship- one that most would have frowned upon, didn't you?"

"Yes, sir,"

"It's going to be hard, all that is about to occur. There is nothing that you see that you should make an effort to stop- no matter how much it threatens those you care about, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"You've seen the great battle?"

"Yes, sir,"

"During that, I need you here, to watch the kids. After that, there will be someone here that I am positive you are going to want to be here for after. Rosie, I need you to buckle down and work hard to learn and contol your powers, and what ever more talents show themselves. Promise me that you will work hard."

Rosie looked from the window to Xavier," I promise I will professor."

"Good girl," Xavier turned himself around in his chair and towards the door," Don't give up on John too soon, and stay strong through all that you know is coming," Xavier added as a mental note then left the room.

"Memories aren't always of the past," Rosie whispered to herself as her gaze returned to the window.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so these last few have been short, and this one will to, and I do feel really bad about it, but I have just been so busy and so occupied with other things in my life. I apologize Here is more of the story my friends… Please review…

Their thoughts had been locked into each others as they fell asleep. John was thinking about how much he wished he could have gotten to Rosie before he headed to the brotherhood. And Rosie was praying that one day she would be able to sway John back to the place he once was.

_Xavier was there, fighting with Jean, his once pupil. Magneto was there as well, fighting to get Jean over to support him, help him in his fight. It was all making it worse. The mutant was getting more and more furious being fought over._

_The tension was building in the Grey house._

_There was a sense of death coming over the whole neighborhood._

_Every one was vanishing into their houses._

_Storm was making a storm fold over neighborhood. _

_Wolverine was fighting with someone two times his size and matching his strength._

_Xavier was trying to coax Jean back._

_Magneto was trying to convince Jean that Xavier just wanted to control her._

_Everything was floating upward now._

_Even the water_

_The People_

_The Cars_

_Every Item._

_Ever Mutant was pinned to the point that they couldn't move anymore._

_Xavier was deteriorating_

_His wheelchair was crushed._

_He was gone_

_Not even his bones were there._

_All that was left was his spirit._

_Magneto walked away with Jean and the rest of his followers._

_A sense of shock shot out from the area._

_Every mutant, millions of miles around knew he was gone._

_That the man who was making the effort to make things better for mutants…_

_He was gone._

In two separate places, two mutants, each with very different powers, shot up in their beds, shocked beyond belief. The woman, Rosie, was crying, startled from what she had to view for the second time in the last week. The man, John, in a sort of state of shock, not knowing whether to believe it or how he saw it.

Rosie knew exactly. She thought she had only wished for the Pyro to see it, though she knew it ended as much more than a wish.


End file.
